In general, a vacuum cleaner incorporates a dirty air inlet, separating apparatus for separating dirt and dust from an airflow, a fan and motor for drawing an airflow into the separating apparatus via the dirty air inlet, and an outlet for expelling clean air into the atmosphere. Very often, a pre-motor filter is arranged in the airflow path upstream of the motor to prevent any dust or debris remaining entrained within the airflow from entering the motor. This reduces the risk of the motor becoming damaged or worn as a result of dirt or dust passing therethrough and also prevents such dirt or dust from being expelled into the atmosphere. It is also quite common for a post-motor filter to be arranged downstream of the motor to prevent any carbon particles dislodged within the motor, for example from the brushes within the motor, from being expelled into the atmosphere with the airflow. These pre- and post-motor filters are normally simple filters or pleated filters which are positioned such that they are relatively easily accessibly whilst being unobtrusive during normal use of the vacuum cleaner. Known vacuum cleaners house the pre- and post-motor filters in cassettes slidably receivable in slots or sockets in the motor casing or within the main casing so that they become visible when the cleaner is opened to allow the separating apparatus to be emptied
A disadvantage of the existing pre- and post-motor filters is that they are often relatively small in size, which means that the available filtering surface is relatively small. The filters can therefore become clogged over a period of time, despite the small amount of dust and debris they collect, which can affect the performance of the vacuum cleaner. They therefore require to be cleaned or changed more often than is desirable and this leads to increased costs and/or customer dissatisfaction. A further disadvantage is that, because the filters are generally hidden during normal operation of the vacuum cleaner, the user of the vacuum cleaner is often unaware that the pre- or post-motor filter may require changing which frustrates the user of the vacuum cleaner.
Another disadvantage of known vacuum cleaners relates to the cleaner outlet. Very often, the clean air is expelled to the atmosphere in the form of a stream of air. In some cases the expelled air is directed in front of the cleaner which can disturb debris which the user intended to pick up with the cleaner. Streams of expelled air can also cause difficulties such as extinguishing pilot lights on gas fires or disturbing curtains, other furnishing or papers lying near the vacuum cleaner. The more powerful the motor of the cleaner, the more likely the expelled air is to cause a disturbance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vacuum cleaner having pre- and post-motor filters which do not require to be cleaned or replaced as frequently as known cleaners. It is a further object to provide a vacuum cleaner having pre- and post-motor filters, in which the fact that one or both of the filters requires cleaning or replacement is more readily apparent to a use of the vacuum cleaner than is currently the case. A still further object of the invention is to provide a vacuum cleaner in which the stream of air exiting the clean air outlet is less likely to cause difficulties than in known vacuum cleaners.